Zutara Week 2010
by caitymae1992
Summary: A series for oneshots for Zutara Week on DA!
1. Family

"Toph, stop." Zuko growled, looking up at the trees.

Toph just smirked and continued to drop leaves from the top of the tree where she was seated, "Or what?"

"Or I'll…burn your feet off, for real."

"Empty threats, Sparky. Empty threats."

"Toph," Katara scolded from her spot by the cooking pot, "You know one day karma will get to you."

"Yeah yeah, karma means that I have to pay attention to all that spirit world crap."

Zuko rolled his eyes and got to his feet, "I'm going into town to, I don't know, take a walk. Anyone wanna come?" Toph started to get down from the tree, "Anyone, but Toph?"

Katara smiled, "I will, I need to get some more vegetables for the soup."

Toph smirked and laughed, "Have fun guys."

* * *

"I just don't know how you do it, Katara." Zuko took the basket of veggies from Katara as they walked down the market square.

"Do what?" She smiled her thanks.

"Keep Toph from bothering you."

Katara laughed, "Oh! She annoys the stuff out of me! I just ignore her and she stops after a while. It's just fun to annoy you. You make a big scene out of it. It's kinda funny.

Zuko's mouth gaped, "No I don't."

Katara smiled, "See exactly like that. It's great."

Zuko raised his eyebrow and smiled, "Uh-huh."

"You know," Katara looked to him, "Even though she bothers you so much, I'm still pretty sure you'd protect her if she needed it."

Zuko just huffed.

"You and Sokka both. You guys treat her like a little sister."

Zuko's eyebrow shot up, "Like you treat Aang like a little brother?"

Katara looked away, "I think we're all just like a big family, I'm the mom. Sokka's the crazy brother/uncle. Suki's the cool older sister. Toph is the annoying little pest of a sister. Aang is the sweet brother."

Zuko's eyebrows pulled together, "And am I not in this family?"

"Yes you are. I just haven't decided what you are yet. You're protective of all of us and you set ground rules for us. Not to mention, you are the oldest," She smiled, "Oh! I got it! You're the dad!" She nodded.

Just then the sky rumbled and rain began to pour down. Katara immediately pulled up a shield of water to keep from getting wet. She looked toward Zuko and started to giggle. The fire bender stood there soaked with a basket full of vegetables in his hands and nothing to cover himself with.

"How is this funny?"

"Zuko…I'm sorry…you just look…so…miserable," The water bender said between gasps of laughter.

"Miserable? I'll show you miserable," Zuko muttered as he placed the basket on the ground. He ran and tackled Katara to the ground. Pulling her into a puddle of mud on the way down.

"Zuko!" Katara screeched.

Zuko howled with laughter, "Wow. Katara you have a little something right here," Zuko smiled and rubbed away some mud from Katara's cheek.

"Oh I'll show you 'a little something,'" Katara launched herself at Zuko. Throwing her legs around him she sat there and began rubbing mud in his hair.

"Okay okay! I get it. Are you done now." Zuko laughed and tried to push Katara off of him by grabbing her waist. Little did they know that the rain had stopped and Toph and Suki were standing there watching them.

"Hey big sister!" Toph smirked, "Looks like 'mommy and daddy' are making a baby!"

Suki's eyes widened and she busted out laughing.

Katara and Zuko stopped laughing and looked toward the two girls that were in hysterics. Zuko was finally able to move Katara from him and they both stood.

"Uh, we should get back. I need to finish making dinner." Katara rushed off.

"Yeah, I'll go too, she might want these vegetables." Zuko smiled nervously and stalked off in the direction Katara went.

Suki and Toph smiled and yelled after the two, "Yeah! You go cook that dinner guys!" The two 'siblings' laughed when they heard Katara scream in frustration.

* * *

=D LET ZUTARA WEEK BEGIN! =D


	2. Pain

I heard her scream before I even entered the room.  
They said I was going to be too late.  
They said I wouldn't see the pain blossom and bloom.  
But then I saw her in such an altered state.

Tears escaped my eyes as I walked slowly to her.  
"Here take a look," the doctor said to me.  
There covered in beautiful soft white fur.  
Was the most precious baby.

"We did it," She looked up.  
I kissed my daughters cheek and laid her in bed.  
Then all of a sudden water was coiled from a cup.  
And smacked me right into my forehead.

"What was that for, Katara?"  
"That, Zuko, was for putting me through seventeen hours of PAIN!"


	3. Harmony

"Harmony," She said in her soft sea breeze of a voice,  
"Harmony is,  
love, it's life.

It's singing out side in the rain,  
while your father tries to get you inside because you'll apparently catch a cold,"  
She laughed her pin drop giggle,

"Harmony is,  
moving to the beat of the music,  
even if you're the only one to hear the drums.  
Harmony is looking at him,  
even if you know he doesn't even acknowledge your existence."

She looked down to the ground,  
her eyelashes drawing long shadows across her cheeks.  
"Harmony is,"  
She let out a shaky breath,

"Harmony is,  
stumbling through hardships,  
and facing them head on,  
knowing wholeheartedly that they will hurt you,  
when the time comes,  
but also knowing that you can learn from that hurt,  
and come out a better more successful person,  
because you have skipped over that song."

She nodded her head and the whole room clapped.  
I watched her leave because I knew that I wasn't good for her.  
"Harmony is,  
letting her go because you know she'll find someone better,  
then a twenty year old man who's still afraid of his father,  
even if he has been dead for over four years."

"Harmony is,  
love, it's life."


	4. Alternate Universe

"Thirteen years have passed," The Fire Lord breathed and smiled, "Thirteen years have passed since the Fire Nation was freed from its treachery. From what seemed like an endless hell. One-hundred years of wrong doings are in our past. We're now a working, cooperative nation. Our friends, the Water Tribes," He looked toward Sokka, who with -his nine-year-old son were working their way through the buffet table, "The Earth Kingdom," Zuko looked toward Toph who smiled and nodded her head, telling him to get on with it, while she bounced a little black haired toddler on her knee, "And the ever growing Air Nomads," He smiled toward Aang who grinned back with a little tattooed boy on his shoulders, "Have truly accepted us, the Fire Nation," Zuko gestured back toward his wife and two children, a girl and a boy, "back in to their world. So with one final word, as Chief Sokka would say it, Let's Eat!" The Fire Lord smiled and stepped to his wife with a shrug.

"That was good." She smirked.

"Mai, you're very encouraging," He kissed his daughters head and took Mai's hand.

"Uh! Dad, not in public!" His daughter rolled her eyes and stalked off.

"What! I now can't kiss my child!" His mouth hung open.

"Stand like that for too long Zuko and you'll catch dragonflies," A giggle sounded from behind him and Mai.

"Katara," Zuko smiled and gave his long time friend a hug, "Was it bad?"

She rolled her eyes, "Zuko, it was fine! Gosh he really thinks he's horrible at this stuff doesn't he?" Katara smiled at Mai.

"Yeah, at least you're not the one having to listen to him practice it, all night long," Mai gave a small smile and looked away toward her son, "Lu Ten! Don't you dare traumatize Momo again!" Mai rolled her eyes and nodded toward Katara, "Next time, Zuko, you're dealing with him," She then lifted her robes to a modest height and quickly made it to her son before he lit Momo's tail on fire.

"Zuko your son is a piece of work," Katara laughed.

"Well, Tenzin isn't exactly perfect either. I've caught him more then once blowing out Lu Ten's candles while he's trying to meditate. The little pest even blew out my candles!" Zuko offered his arm to Katara, who took is generously.

"Well he doesn't do stuff like that to you unless he's told. Which I think Aang may have done that more then once," They both glanced toward the Avatar and his son and laughed, they were blowing little puffs of air at Sokka when he wasn't looking.

"Katara, your brother's an idiot."

The Fire Lord and the water bender turned to see a very pregnant Kyoshi Warrior with her hands on her hips, "What did he do now, Suki?"

"He decided it would be funny to take our children on Appa," she huffed.

"But we just saw Aang and Tenzin messing with him," Zuko said.

"Yeah so did I, then Toph came and told me that they snuck off and she just felt Appa leave the ground."

"Did Aang go with them too?"

"I'm not exactly sure."

"Uhg!" Katara took hold of both Zuko and Suki's hands and towed them over to Toph who was in the middle of feeding crackers to the toddler on her lap, "Toph,"

"Yes, Sugar-Queen. Twinkle's went with them and they took Twinkle Toes junior too. Along with Snoozles and both of your kids," She pointed toward Suki and Zuko.

"They kidnapped the prince and princess of the Fire Nation? I thought Mai was watching them."

"No. Gloom is with Uncle drinking tea," Toph suddenly jumped up and held the toddler away from her, "Why must you always spit your water at your mother like that, Shen? This is one of the times I look good," The earth bender rolled her blind eyes and held him out to Suki, "Here hold him. And you," She pointed toward Katara, "Get this out of my dress."

Katara smiled and bent the water out of her dress, "Shen I love you. You're the only one that can frazzle miss, Blind Bandit," Katara laughed, "I remember when you first told me you were pregnant with him. You were crazy confused," She watched when Suki handed Shen back to his mother.

The blind bandit kissed the top of the boys head, "Yeah, that was two years ago," Toph looked away to the sky. "Well," Katara said, "I'm going to wait out side until they return," She started to leave.

"Wait," Zuko placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'll go with you. Those kids of mine are going to get a talking to."

"So, " Katara started, "Do you remember that day when we discussed our little roles in our dysfunctional family?"

Zuko laughed, "All too well, Tara. You were the mom, Sokka was the uncle slash brother, Toph was the annoying little sister, Suki was the cool older sister, and I was the dad," He shook his head and leaned against the wall of the palace courtyard.

"It still feels like that sometimes," Katara laughed.

"Remember what Toph and Suki said that day?"

Katara grinned, "That we were making a baby?"

Zuko nodded and smiled.

"Then after that day they would both insinuate that we were going to be together for all eternity."

"Looks like we proved them wrong," Zuko looked away.

"Do you remember the day on the beach?"

Zuko looked into her blue eyes and smiled, "Yeah, how could I forget."

* * *

"_Katara how could you love him? You treat him like a little brother," Zuko grabbed her hand._

"_Zuko I have to be with him," She looked away._

"_Why, Katara? You don't have an obligation. You don't _have _to be with him."_

"_That's just it, Zuko. I do! If I'm not with him, the who'll be? What's going to happen when he's out on his own and he goes into the Avatar State and no one's there to stop him?"_

_Zuko gave her a disgruntled look._

"_What?"_

"_Katara, he's mastered the Avatar State."_

"_But Zuko I-"_

"_It's because, you've never really been with anyone else, isn't it?"_

"_No! I have too been with others," She crossed her arms over her chest._

"_Who Jet? Katara! Jet doesn't count! You've never kissed him!"_

"_How does that apply?" _

"_Katara, it just does."_

"_Well, Zuko, you're not exactly a Ladies Man!"_

"_Katara, you've kissed, who? Aang and, no one. I've got," Zuko held up his hand and started to tic off his fingers, "Mai, Jin, Tylee," he grimaced, "But that one doesn't really count, because I was like five and I didn't know what I was thinking."_

"_Zuko! I don't care. I just have to be with him!"_

"_But Katara, you don't even like him like that," He said in a small voice._

"_I know," She sat down on the sand._

"_You need options," He sat next to her._

"_Zuko I don't exactly have options."_

_Zuko took Katara's hand. She looked up at him and her eyes widened, "Just close your eyes," He whispered._

_Katara nodded and her eyes slipped shut. One of Zuko's hands rested on her cheek while the other still held her own. He moved and pressed his lips to hers in a small but sweet kiss. Then he pulled away a little. _

_With her eyes still closed, Katara moved to her knees and placed her hands on his chest, "I'm still assessing my options."_

_Zuko chuckled lightly and kissed her again and they kept assessing her options until Suki interrupted them to eat dinner. _

"I still can't believe Suki's never said a word to anyone," Katara shook her head, "I mean I would have thought that she would try to talk to me about it."

* * *

"She didn't talk to you?" Zuko looked confused.

"No," Katara shook her head, "Did she mention it to you?"

"A few times. We actually had an argument about it when I told her Mai and I were going to get married," He looked away.

"What?"

Zuko sighed, "You know, in some ways I wish I could have changed that, in the past," He looked at her, "I wish I would have chosen another person."

Katara swallowed the lump in her throat, "Zuko…"

"I know, I know. Maybe in some different world. A sort of…alternate universe, I guess, we'd be together."

"But we can't here not now," Katara shook her head.

"I know," He touched her arm, "Look I'm sorry, I've ruined the mood yet again," Zuko held his arms out and Katara went to them. They shared a hug that lasted a bit longer then was appropriate for friends to hug. Zuko smiled at her and held her away are arms length, "I haven't even congratulated you or asked you how you're feeling."

"Oh! I'm fine. I've been getting a little sick and tired, but it's not so bad. It only gets horrible when I'm on Appa."

Zuko smiled, "Have you two talked about names yet?"

"Aang and I are really hoping for a girl and if we get our wish we're going to name her Kaya, after my mother," Katara unconsciously touched her wrist, where she now kept her mothers necklace.

"Kaya, that's a beautiful name," Zuko smiled and looked toward the court yard where the servants were now lighting the lanterns around a fountain.


End file.
